Black Ice
by FreeJoy
Summary: Jack's powers mysteriously start to fail him. The Man on the Moon instructs him to go the Kingdom of Arendelle and talk with the Queen. Elsa is getting to use her powers but when her longing for love makes her powers lash out, she questions if she really can control them. While she is focused on her power, the court tells her it is time to find a suitor. {[A JELSA FANFICTION]}
1. Chapter 1- Jack

**Hey everyone! This is my newest fanfiction. I hope you like it! I love Frozen soooooooooooooooo much and I love Rise of the Guardians so naturally, I love the pairing Jelsa. [: this is my first Jelsa fic so I hope it is good enough! Tell me want you think! I love getting Reviews and comments! [:**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter One- Jack**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yell as I tap my hooked staff to the ground and nothing happens to the melting Earth. "Ahg!" I exclaim, throwing the piece of wood to the dirt in front of me. _It's the middle of January, there needs to be snow! Where are my powers?_ Looking down at my pale white hands I make them fists; relax them and slowly blow a cool breath into my palm, hoping a wisp of snow will fly out.

Nothing. I rub my hands to together, clap a few times, and then blow into my palm again.

Nothing again...

I slump to the ground and sit Indian style, still looking at my hands. My eyes flick over to my staff that lies resting in the wet, brown leaves. I lean forward, rolling onto my knees and grab it. I inspect it for the fifth time and sense my powers as start to fade. There are no cracks or bends (that weren't there before), nothing seems out of place in the dark wood. Just like my hands, nothing is wrong with the instrument.

A thought crosses my mind like a cool breeze, "Go to North, he can help." I glare at a nearby tree because I know the voice is right. "Damnit.." I grumble as I stand up, brushing off my pants. I hope I can even fly. If not, this is going to be a long walk across Canada.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I bend my knees and I say a quick prayer to the Man in the Moon. I release the force and tension I had built in my legs and I push off of the cold Earth.

Gasping and spreading my arms, trying to grab the wind, I soar upward into the morning sky. "YEAH!" I shout as I blast myself forward with a smile on my face. I don't know why my others powers aren't working, but I know I need to hurry and get to the North Pole while I still can.

The flight to "Santa's workshop" was uneventful, but I am exhausted. Flying has never taken so much out of me before. I land with my feet on a thin sheet of ice and lose my traction, falling onto my back.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did I just witness the Jack Frost slipping on ice?" A huge Russia voice asked.

"Ahg… quiet." I groan as I sit up, out of breath, my chest rising and falling rapidly. North took a half step back from me, with his small blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "What?" I snap at him, my cold blue eyes glare up at him.

"Jack…" North sounds like his is talking to a wounded animal, "You slipped on ice, you are out of breath, and…" He paused.

"What!?" I jump up as quickly as I can, still looking into his bright eyes.

"Your face… it's red."

I freeze. _What._

"What?" I rush over to a large think piece of ice and look at my reflection. "H-how? I-I haven't shown any color in my face for… for forever! ICE runs through my veins!" My cold heart rate picks up, I'm sure the color on my face is getting more intense. I move back over to the big man clad in red and grab his hand, place it on my face. "Am. I. Cold." I demand with an ice cutting look into his eyes, waiting to catch him in a lie.

"Hardly…" North numbly says as a crease between his dark eye brows forms; "Let's get you inside, we should talk.

"I was supposed to say that!" I smirk and try to let my natural cockiness come through; but the fear that my powers are dying is weighing me down.

Once we are inside, North stares art me. I've always hated the uncomfortable feeling I get when I am under his heavy gaze. "I swear, I just noticed it this morning! I was in southern Michigan making a storm that was going to hit this morning. I was half way through making the best snow cloud I have ever made when my powers just … stopped. I can't do anything: not a flurry, icicle, or even a strong gust of cold wind." I finish as I sit on the edge of the window ceil.

"And you had your powers, you were using them, and then they just stopped? Nothing happened? Did you do anything you normally don't?" North inquired as he crossed his arms, his brow resting heavily over his eyes.

"Um… I froze all of Lake Michigan. Is that odd?" I let an eyebrow lift up.

North chuckled, "Not for you."

"I really don't remember anything weird happening…" I let my sentence fade out. "Wait," I stand up from the window, "There was a dark snow storm that happened; I didn't create it." I pull my eyebrows together and then place my hand on the back of my neck, "Man, how didn't I see that."

"Wait, by dark you mean…" North let the words slip off his lip and let them trail off, not wanting to say it himself.

"PITCH black in the night. All I could feel was the snow falling but I couldn't see it, even with the moon light." Neither of us spoke- we both knew the answer now.

"How could he get the snow to be poisonous to _me_? Better question, how did he get the power of snow?" I throw my hands in the air. My dark eyebrows knit together as I ponder the thought of someone else having my powers; no way, it's not possible. And Pitch having them? Disgusting.

"We should ask the Man in the Moon tonight. I fear if we don't, you may lose your powers and not be able to stay a guardian."

"What!?" North's words hit like a thousand bricks to my chest. "No! Not when I just found my place! Not when people are finally starting to see me! No, n-" I bury my face in my hands as a tremor takes over my whole body.

"Jack, calm down," the large man placed a large hand on my shoulder, "We will ask him tonight, I'm sure he has a plan." A little smile grew on his face as he spoke and patted my shoulder and walked toward his office.

"How could he poison snow? And what did he poison it with?" I'm talking to myself now; that's great and definitely not like me.

I sit here the rest of the day, looking out the window at the snow that covers the North Pole. I tap my pinky to the window and a small circle of frost forms and melts when my, now somewhat warm, breath touches it. Sighing, I look to the sky and see the moon is reaching its highest point in the sky. I push myself out of the window pane that I made mine and walk to the large globe that is under the window that opens, letting the moon's light in. I hear the voices of the other guardians as my feet move me closer. I pause, slap on a smile, and walk in. "Hey everyone!" I say, trying my best to sound happy; it comes out monotone, so I wave my arm trying to make it look real.

"Oh my gosh Jack! You poor thing, you look horrible! Are you okay? How are your teeth holding up?" Tooth's voice is coated with concern and before I knew it she has her hand in my mouth in seconds. "Good, good, good, GOOD! They are all still immaculate!" she said with a sigh that was echoed by five or six baby teeth.

"I'm fine physically, just this…" I taped my staff, which I forgotten was in my hand, to the floor and a few snowflakes fall from it, they melt before they hit the floor.

"Kirikie.." the large rabbit to my left said as he sniffs where the flakes should have been. "Mate,… that's not good."

My eyes flick over to Sandy, who has a mix of question marks and snowflakes floating over his head. "I'll be fine Sandy." I give him my famous crooked smile.

"Okay," North's voice cut through, "let's begin." The ceiling opened up. The moon is right above where it needs to be. The Globe in the room pulls apart and a glowing ball forms in the middle of it. "Man in the Moon, we have a problem with are newest guardian and we are in need of your guidance." North warmed him up then he pushed me into the pillar of moon light.

"Ah, hi there Mr. Moon Man." _Why does this feel so hard and awkward today?_ I see Bunny hit his paw to his face. I clear my throat and awkwardly look away and then back up. "My powers are failing, I'm sure you've noticed. I think Pitch has something to do with it. Is there anything I can do to get my powers back? I don't want to stop being a guardian." I stare up to the moon. The Globe continues to pull apart and a the glow in the center grows larger.

"Watch close everyone…" North whispers, taking a step closer.

The glowing ball turns white and I realize that it is snow flying around. A castle rises from the snow. The word "Arendelle" flashes across the image. I see a hand, pale like mine, and snow spirals out of it and up into the sky. Ice falls and forms above and hangs in a beautiful crystalized structure. Then it hits me. Someone has a power like mine in some place called "Arendelle". I see the ball start to glow red and it breaks my thoughts. The snow turns red, the hands clench and shake. This person can't control their powers like I control mine. I need their help and they need mine- this is prefect! The glowing ball is starting to fade; I look up and see the moon is moving out of the window.

I freeze, looking up at the night sky, my eyes stay glued to the moon and I hear a smooth voice ring in my ears, "Go to Arendelle. Find the Queen; She will help you find who you are looking for."

I gasp and North catches me as I stumble backwards. "What happened?" He asks me urgently. I look behind him and see the faces of the other guardians, questions floating in eyes.

"The Man in the Moon, I heard his voice…" Their eyes get wider, "He told me to go to 'Arendelle' and look for the queen." I blink and close my mouth, licking my lips that had become very dry. "So, ah, where is Arendelle?"

**Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll? What did you guys think? Please let me know! I have the second chapter, which is Elsa (! :D) already written just not typed so if you guys like it I'll keep going :3 so let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2- Elsa

**Back with chapter two! I hope you all like it! I love the reviews I have gotten so far. [: thanks you guys! Enjoy!**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter Two- Elsa**

My eyes flutter open as a ray of sunlight cuts through the slight gap in my thick bedroom curtains. I sit up, slowly and rub at my eyes then blinking a few times. I push my arms above my head as a yawn escapes my mouth. Pushing my blankets to the side, I place my feet on the cold flooring. My feet make a soft "patting" noise as I walk over to the large window and in one switch movement, I push the curtains wide open. The room floods with light, I squint my eyes at the warm glow coming over the castle wall, "Here I stand in the light of day…" I chuckle to myself as I wait for my eyes to adjust.

My vision finally clears and I look out at my kingdom, a fresh layer of natural snow coating the ground. Arendelle in mid-winter is so lovely. I sigh, with a smile; I notice a light dusting of snow starts to fall outside my window. _Oops_. Bite my lip; _a little more snow will be okay_.

I put on a dark blue dress, that is very simple. I smooth down the long hem and ponder, _as far as I can remember I have no major events today, I think, just a meeting with the counsel later_. The dress, while it simple, is much to plain. I look back down at the hem and then at myself in the mirror no my wall. I point my index finger down to the hem of the skirt and a soft layer of frost swirls across the deep blue fabric. I do the same to the top, giving it a corset look. "Much better." I say aloud with a curt nod of my head.

My eyes move to my light blonde hair. "Oh my…" I blink just staring at the mess of hair that claims my right shoulder. Taking a few steps to the dresser that my hairbrush is laying on, I grab the tool and work it through my hair, once the brush is through the mass of, almost white, hair falls in slight waves down my back. I run my fingers through it and start a lose braid from the top of my head and down my left shoulder. I push my bangs back giving myself my iconic look/hairstyle.

It's been almost six months since the "Great Thaw", as everyone is calling it. In those six months I have made a bit of a name for myself. Arendelle is doing wonderful in trade, productions, and, of course, ice.

Personally, I am learning to control my powers. I still have my moments when my emotions getthe best of me and I blast pillars of ice out of my hand, but the good thing is the people don't care anymore.

There is a knock at my door, just as I am sliding on my dark blue shoes, which match my dress, on. "Your Majesty, it's time to wake up."

"Thank you Cora, I'm awake." I reply as I walk to the door and pull it open. Her bright green eyes shine, "Oh, you are already ready." The small maid said almost like a small question. "You are so put together," She starts to move down the hall. I fold my hands in front of my waist and follow her.

Once we are in the dining room, I sit at my father's place at the table. It is still very hard to believe it is mine, this seat that is. A servent brings me a tray, takes the lid off of it and insanely sweet smell hits my nose.

My eyes move down to the tray and I scan the food for the sweet dish. My eyes stop on a light colored, fluffy cake that is drizzled with chocolate and a dusting of powdered sugar. "Oh," I gaze at the dish, "isn't this a little sweet for breakfast?" I looks to the door, which leads to the kitchen, where the head chef stands wringing out his hat nervously.

"A-ah well, you see…." He stutters.

"Come here," I smile, "I'm not going to bite." I add softly.

He, quickly, walked toward me and breathed slowly before starting. "It is a sweet round cake, made with the finest mix of flour and baking powder, then covered with a light sweep of powdered sugar and chocolate. Princess Anna requested that I make it." I smirk at the man's voice, _Why does he sound so scared?_

"Well it looks lovely, I-" Anna burst through the door, her hair only halfway into its bun.

"Chocolate!' Her eyes still look very tried, her smile, on the other hand, is huge and full of life.

"Ahh, we are having something so sweet because you are actually awake. You do realize it is before nine right?" I question my younger sister as she loudly pulled her chair from the middle of the large table down to me. Before I hurt Anna and pulled away from her, she and I would always do that. I would go to father and she mother, every day we would switch back and forth. I missed doing it once started to pull myself away from everyone and … shut them out. I didn't want to risk hurting anyone I love again. I snap from my memory and see Anna's freckled face close to mine.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna shook her head and suck her tongue out at me. "I'm up because Kirstoff is coming back today!" I watch as her blue eyes light up at his name.

I smile a soft smile as I started to cut into my sweet breakfast with my fork. Kristoff Bjorman. I had been so against any man being part of Anna's life but, I look at her as she talks on and on about how long he has been away. _She is so happy._ I'm glad he makes her so happy. He is such a great, kind hearted and gentle person too. I couldn't have picked a better person for her myself.

"So yeah! I am SO glad he is coming back from the Northern Isles. I hated knowing he had to go through the Southern Isles where that JERK!" Anna's voice get louder and she jabs her fork into a piece of meat, I flinch, "Hans. I told him to write me once he was settled to let me know he made it okay." Her smile grew again as she placed the food into her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. "I can't wait to see him, Kristoff, not Hans, EW!" She wrinkled her nose.

I laugh softly and shake my head some more at her silly attitude. "Well Anna, have him come here and we will have a huge dinner in honor of his return tonight, just the three of us, and Sven of course." I add as I take another piece of food on my fork.

"What?" Anna asks, stopping her fork on its journey to her mouth. Her wide eyes and her mouth hanging open are enough information I need to know she is shocked at my proposal. "Are you serious!?" She jumps up out of her chair and her hands slam down on the table.

My hands fly up, my right to my heart, "Anna!" I gasp.

"Sorry, sorry." Anna says cautiously as she pats down her dress, clears her throat and sits back down, "Really though? Really Elsa?" She grins brightly at me.

"Yes, yes." I smile widely back at her and nod. "I think he is a wonderful man and he deserves all the food he desires, he IS the Ice Master of Arendelle."

"Oh Elsa! Thank you!" Anna gets up and give me a tight, warm hug then she skips out of the room and off to find her love and tell him the plans for this evening.

I sit here at the table, in my father's chair, a bit longing after I finish my plate of food, going through my schedule for the day in my head. _I have a meeting with the council on public matters that they think need to be addressed, that is at 11:15. I also have to meet the head of the Arendelle traders groups, but it isn't until late afternoon._ It's only 9:25 now, so I have some time to kill. I look to the window, seeing the light dusting of snow I started earlier is falling much heavier now. There must be a natural snow cloud above.

Walking to the front of the castle, I step out into the bright day. I hear the sound of children laughing, echoing off of the tops of the nearby mountains.

I lift my hands to the sky and pull them down quickly, half of the snow drops quickly and the amount falling is back to a dainty dusting. I notice little eyes gazing at me as they pause their playing. I smile, giving them a small wave.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Their little voices echo each other as they run to me. I bend my knees making myself closer to their level. "Queen Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" A little girl clad in a purple dress and brown coat asks me. A flash of Anna at age three covers my vision. Little Anna is high above the castle floor, I throw a blast of snow hoping it will hit the floor and make pile of snow for her to land in. It doesn't it hits her in the head and she hit the hard floor, a piece of her hair turning- A mitten covered hand touches my bare one, my vision clears.

"Ah, well," I look at the faces of the children in the group, "How about I get Olaf to help you?" I tap the tip of the little girl's nose, her smile covers her face. "I'll take that as a yes." I stand up and look for the goofy, little snowman. "Olaf! Olaf, where are you?" I call.

A head on a thin twig lifts over a snow bank, "Right here Elsa! Oh, I'm right here!" The head comes over the bank first then followed by the body. "What's up? He asks excitedly as he put himself back together.

"These kids want to build a snowman, and who better to help than the resident snowman. Will you help them?" I raise an eyebrow.

Olaf's eyes grow and he makes a loud gasping sound. "Why I would love too!"

I slowly walk away as I hear Olaf start to instruct the youngsters on how to make the prefect snowman. I walk out into the village, taking in faces of everyone I pass. It still feels strange to me, to walk freely. The people wave, bow and curtsey to me, I give them a nod and smile back.

I am looking for a reindeer. I crane my neck and I spot him. Sven is sitting with a carrot hanging out of his mouth. I look behind the large animal and see Anna, her arms around Kristoff's neck, their lips pressing together.

Icicles shoot up around me, I gasp. What is this? Jealousy? "Elsa?" Anna's voice calls I lift my hand and lower my chin to my chest as I wave.

Kristoff walks over with his ice pick in hand to get me out. "How'd this happen?" The couple asks at the same time, they smile at each other and the ice around me grows thicker.

"Ah, Elsa… are you okay?" Anna asks looking at the tall spikes of ice trapping me.

"Yes Anna, I'm fine." I let my mouth move up on the side. "Kristoff, can you get me out of here? Quickly please, I have a meeting I can't be late to."

"Yes your Majesty-" I glare at him through the ice, " ah, I mean Queen Elsa." I hold my glare. "Hey that's the best you are getting right now!" He rebuts and moves down and starts to work.

Once I'm free, thanks to Kristoff's skill, I walk briskly to the council meeting room. "Sorry, I was held up in the village with Princess Anna. Did you already start? I sit down at the head of the table and look to the group of men.

"Yes we did, we have decided something Queen Elsa." The head of the board looks at me. "We have decided, based on your age and the sake of the kingdom's future, it is time you find a suitor."

**So what you guys think of Elsa's first chapter? Feel free to drop me a review telling me what you think! :D Thanks for reading! Jack is up next!**


	3. Chapter 3- Jack

**Here is Chapter three! :D hope you enjoy it! [:**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter Three- Jack**

It's been two days already since I got here at the North Pole. My powers have gotten a little bit better, I think it's because I've been standing out in the cold or sitting in the snow. The most my powers will do now is a fist full of flurries and if I tap of my staff on the ground it makes a sheet of ice.

There has been no rest here from any of the guardians for the last two nights; we were trying to figure out where this "Arendelle" is and yesterday North struck gold.

"_I've got something, I've got it!" The large man in red yelled and jumped up, waving a small dark green book above his head. All the guardians and I made our way to him and circled, "Arendelle is on," He paused and knitted his eyebrows, "A "mirror Earth", that's what this book calls it. It is a world that is just like Earth but it was never introduced to the power of electricity. There are still kingdoms; it is like an Earth stuck in the medieval/post medieval age. There are instructions in here on how to get to that world. Jack, the other guardians and I, and the yetis, will work on making this transportation possible, you" He pointed a finger at my chest, "Need to read about this era and how to fit in." I took the small, beat up, book._

I look down at the book lying in my lap, I have never been much for reading but I read every page of this foreign book. I know everything I think I need to know, it is a quiet kingdom, and they are very good in trade, blah, blah, blah. It seems like a very simple place. The only mention of anything cold related was the ice cutters who spend their time cutting the frozen lakes and selling or trading ice, which is their best product.

I need to make sure once I get there I stay calm and collected. I can't stick out any more than my white hair will make me. I look at the snow banks that are around me, _I wonder what I am going to wear._ I grab at my blue hoodie and look at it; y_eah this will make me stick out like a sore thumb._ I get off of the ground; my bare feet carry me back to the door into the workshop.

I push it open to see North and Bunny rigging up a large circle made from, what looks to be, wire and metal. Tooth is hunching over something blue as he baby teeth fly around her head.

"Where is Sandy?" I ask Bunny as he stands up and stretches.

"He's upstairs in North's office, working on getting something we need to make sure that this "world portal" gets you to the right place." Bunny taps the wire and metal contraption with his large foot.

"Ah, I see. Can I go see him?" I ask as I start to turn away.

"Who am I to stop ya?" He laughs.

"No, no, no," North grabs the hood of my jacket. "Sandy needs to stay focused. He is trying to get something from Arendelle that we can put in this," I move my eyes to the small glass box that he is holding in his hands.

"What is it?" I probe as I go to touch the glass.

"We have to put something from that world in it and then the moon's light will make the box glow and that is how the gate will open. It will stay open only when the moon's light is on the box, but it does work both ways. I know it sounds a little hokey, but it's that the book says." North adds the last part with a shrug.

"So, can Sandy really get something from that world through someone's dream?" I push my eyebrows together, doubting that it is possible to do, I'm sure Sandy's power can do it though.

"We don't know, he is trying his best." North gives me an unsure look.

"There I'm done!" Tooth excitedly exclaims as she sits up straight.

"Done with what?" I turn around to see Tooth flying toward us with something blue hanging over her arm.

"Your outfit!" She grabs the, what I can now tell is fabric in her hands and holds up by its shoulders. I see there are many layers to the outfit. "Okay Jack, take your shirt off," Tooth smiles as a light shade of blush moves over her cheeks.

"Hah okay." I retort cockily and grab the hem of my hoodie; pulling it over my head.

"Wow that was easy…" North says sounding shocked as he walks back over to the creation that will soon take me to Arendelle.

"Think it would take more?" I laugh through the words, "I'm confident in this." I smile smugly, gesturing to my pale, thin body. I may be a bit skinny but I have a little muscle on my bones, my core is tight, I have nothing to be ashamed off.

I notice that Tooth's face is a deep shade of red, "Hey Tooth, what do I put on first?"

"OH- ah, um… this." She holds out a loose, white undershirt. I pull it on quickly and wait for what she hands me next. She passes me a light blue shirt with little buttons halfway down it. I push my arms through the fabric of the sleeves and put the white buttons through their correct holes closing the shirt. Tooth comes over to me to me and adjusts the collar. It is higher than most shirts, but open in the front, I'm glad for that. After sixty plus years in a hoodie I wouldn't be able to live with a tight collar. "Okay, this is next," She lifts up a dark, navy blue jacket. I put it on pulling at the lapels, to make them lie flat. The jacket, like I already said, is a dark navy blue, it has six buttons with straight lines of light blue frost stitching pulling away from them on each side of the opening; I realize that these buttons are just for show. The deep opening ends at about my waist, where there are two little buttons that close the jacket. I lift my arms a few times to make sure I can move, I notice the detail on the wrists of the arms. There are two little buttons, with snowflakes in their center, and there are two lines of frost that line up with that buttons and circle my wrist.

"Wow Tooth, this is awesome," I tell her softly looking up at her floating in front of me.

"Thanks," She smiles cutely. "Okay so next you need to go put these on." She shyly hands me a pair of pants that are the same color of dark navy and then quickly turns her back.

I pull off my beaten up brown capris and pull up the new fabric, it feels really strange moving over my legs. "You're good Tooth," I say as I shake my leg still feeling awkward.

"Here are your shoes," Four baby teeth fly up to my feet with deep brown boots in their little hands.

"Ew, I really have to wear…" Tooth cuts me off.

"Yes, yes you do. We can't have you sticking out," She snaps, pointing her index figure at me.

"Okay fine…" I grumble to myself and grab the socks that are draped over the edge of the boots. I put the socks then the boots on my feet. "Gross…" I mutter as a look at my feet.

"And lastly, to cover where the buttons close your jacket," she moves to my side and starts to wrap a thick scarf like object around my waist. It is all the colors of my outfit, navy, light blue, dark brown and it throws in a tan as well. The design has thin lines of the tan and brown and the light blue swirls across the navy like drifts of snow. She ties it at my left hip, flips the extra material under so it hangs down flat against my leg. "There, you're finished!" She claps her hands together and flies off.

I look down at myself, _Wow…. This is different_. Tooth comes back with a full length mirror and I take in this new attire. "Tooth, you really out did yourself." I comment as my mouth drops open a tad.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you fit in. I didn't want you to look to fancy, if you did you could come across snobbish."

"He can do with without the clothes!" Bunny yells over his shoulder.

I nod a little accepting that little insult because it is sometimes true. "Anywho," Tooth continues, "I didn't want you looking to fancy but I didn't want you to look poor, so I tried to mash them together. I'm glad you like it!" She smiles, her prefect teeth shining.

I hear a whistle and turn to see North walking toward me, "Looking sharp Jack!" He turns his attention to Tooth, "Are you finished with him? We are ready if you are."

I feel my heart beat pick up. It's okay, I can do this. I just have to go through to make shift portal, find the queen of Arendelle, ask her who can help me get my powers back, and bing, bang, boom, I'm back here with all my powers. No biggy.

"Yep, I'm finished. I think he should fit in just fine." Tooth says as we all walk over to the now finished portal.

I see Sandy has joined us, "How long have you been here?" I ask, I hadn't noticed his entrance, no one usually can. The short tan colored man shows the number ten above his head and shrugs. "Oh, geesh, sorry I didn't even notice." He just smiles at me.

I look at the creation Bunny and North have worked on for the last two days, it is large, and the mess of wires and metal hold it in a large decagon/circle shape. The glass box North had shown me earlier is now secured to the top; there is a half of a carrot laying in it.

"Jack this should work smoothly, the moon will make the box glow, and that will make the wires and metal glow and the portal will open, it should take you to a wood outside of the kingdom. Make sure you remember where it is because it will open every night, on our time, their time may be different." I nod as North explains the process. "I will be here every night, if you need to talk." He smiles at me. "Are you ready?" He asks as his eyes flick up quickly.

I gulp, "As ready as I can be to travel to a new world I never knew existed." I smile, "I have one question though," I grab my hooked staff, "Can I bring this? Well this isn't really a question; I am taking it with me if the portal will let me. I'll hide it in the woods so I don't look like a loon walking around with a six foot staff."

"It should let you; it never said anything in the book about not being able to take things with you. We are about to find out though." I look up at his words and seethe moon is moving into its window and the box is starting to glow.

The glow grows and the metal frame starts to turn yellow, a white glow moves inward from the edges. The white glow reaches the middle and I can see a forest, bright with sunlight and covered in snow on the other side. "Well I'm gonna guess they are about 12 hours off of our time," I comment looking at the bright, blinding snow.

"I bet you're right," the huge Russian laughs behind me. "You ready?"

I take a deep breath, "Thanks you guys, I really owe all of you!" I smile and grab my staff as I look into the snow covered scene of Arendelle. "Be back soon!" I shout as I take a large step into the white glow.

A strange tingling takes over my body. I hear the sound of the other guardians telling me "goodbye", "good luck" and "stay safe" but their voices sound far off, as if I'm in water. I blink, my eye lids moving slowly and when my vision is fully clear I see I am standing in a woods.

_That didn't take much. _I turn back and see the faces of the guardians. I wave and give them a thumb up to let them know I made it in one piece. I look to my right and see my staff still in my hand. I turn back to show them I have it but their faces have disappeared. _Man that moon moves fast._

Walking through the snow feels wonderful, the snow here seems almost magical, no wonder the Man in the Moon told me to come here. I pause looking out over the ice that surrounds a beautiful castle, there are banners all over. As I walk across the long bridge (that is crowed with people) leading me to the castle, I try and read the banners but I can't read the font on them. I stop once I get to the end of the bridge, letting the swarm of people around me leave my sides, giving me room to breathe. _What in the world, for being such a small kingdom there are a ton of ships and people here? _I take a few steps over to a guy, who looks about my appearance age, who is loading a few sacks into the back of a sled, "Um, excuse me," The man turns around, "Why are there so many people? I thought Arendelle was a small kingdom?" I ask him.

He grabs at the back of his neck, "Oh, Queen Elsa is having a ball tonight," he tells me then asks, "I'm guessing by your outfit you will be there?"

"Oh, yeah, I will be. Thank you." I say in a daze.

"I'll be there to, I'll probably see you." He says as he waves and walks away.

_Well crap… I got here just in time for the Queen's party._

**There is chapter three! :D Is Jack going to be able to find Elsa at the ball? Will Elsa want anything to do with him? You will find out in Elsa's next chapter! [: Leave me a review with your thoughts! Thanks for reading [:**


	4. Chapter 4- Elsa

**I didn't plan to just sit down and write this all in one night but I couldn't stop writing. [: enjoy!**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter Four- Elsa**

My shoulders relax as I let out the deep breath I have been holding in my lungs. _Today's the big day._ _After two long, stressful days of planning this ball, it is finally here._

I walk over to the large ice doors of my ice palace and push them open to the balcony. I feel my cool dress of ice against my legs as I pass through the opening and to the edge of the balcony. _I can do this. Just stay calm. They all know about my powers. They will understand. I just need to say calm. _I look at my hands and then rest them on the smooth ice railing. _Just try my best to find someone who will love me for me. That's what I have to do. I've got this._

"Hey Elsa," I hear Anna's voice from behind me; "You should probably get back, the royal dress makers are freaking out that you won't be ready in time." She adds with a small laugh.

I turn to her, "I know, I know." I smile. "I'm not sure if I'm read y for this Anna." I feel my teeth move over my lower lip and bite it. "What if they can't get over the fact I have magic?" I ask my younger sister as I open my hand and make a few flurries.

"Elsa," Anna grabs my hands, "You will find someone. I know it!" She exclaims as her eyes light up. "You will find the most perfect, flawless man ever!" She says as she releases my hands and spins around with her arms out, she pauses and looks back to me, "Oh, well… after Kristoff that is." Her face covers with a light pink.

"I can only hope so Anna." I force a smile to appear confident, deep inside I am not so sure that this ball will work.

After standing for a good hour and forty minutes my dress is on, hair is finished and the ball is due to start in fifteen minutes.

"We will leave you now your Majesty." I nod to the group of seamstresses as they gather their belongings and leave.

I shift my eyes up to the long mirror on the wall and take in the beautiful dress that a group of six women have worked so hard on for the last two days.

It is a light shade of blue, much like the color of my ice gown. I'm glad that the women left it a little simple because I planned on adding some traces of frost to it anyway, but it is definitely a lovely gown. The light blue is fabric of the skirt, the top is a dark navy, the neckline is straight line that pulls out across my chest and to small sleeves that hang an inch or too off of my shoulders. My shoulders and collar bone are exposed aside from my light hair which lies over my left shoulder in loose curls. I look at my naked arms and then the dark, empty navy and realize it is time to let my magic take over. I open my palm in front of my stomach and let my creativity take over. Frost swirls over the dark fabric making a pattern full of snowflakes and lines of ice. I move my hand down and lift my right arm first and the dark fabric the hangs off of my shoulder becomes iced over as a layer of ice glides over my shoulder and down my arm until it forms a point at my middle finger. I lift my left arm and the look replicates itself. I add a few big snowflakes to my blonde white hair, making the curls sparkle in the light. I look back into the mirror. _Now this is more like me._ I smile and blink. T_his is going to be a piece of cake_. My eyes flit away. _I hope_.

"You look beautiful," Anna says in a hushed voice. "You are going to blow everyone away tonight, well not, you know like, with snow and ice but like, your looks, it's because you are so beautiful and ,"

"Anna, I understand." I can't help but laugh at how much of a dork my younger sister can be once she starts rambling. "You look lovely. Does Kristoff match you?" I ask as I look at her new purple and light pink dress with a few hints of gray.

"You really think so? I think the colors maybe a little too light, but I do like it! Oh of course he matches me! He is wearing a lot more gray than me, that was our compromise." Anna explains as she fluffs her skirt. "You ready?" She gives me a quick look from under her eyelashes.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I smooth my skirt down, fold my hands in front of my waist and follow after my sister.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle," I hear my name and walk out to stand in front of my seat and wait for Anna to join me. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle," Anna walks across the floor briskly and stands next to me. I notice Kristoff on the far wall in his gray, purple and pink, next to him stands a smaller man with pale skin and snow white hair. My heart rate picks up and I look away from the stranger.

I notice the line of men who have formed in front of me. "Well, have fun sis!" Anna pats me on the shoulder and runs off to Kristoff; I quickly glance over, only to see that the man with the white hair has disappeared.

My blue eyes move to the groups of Princes that have come from near and far to meet me. "Hello," I say to the first one. He is a handsome man, probably five or six inches taller than me, he has light brown hair and green eyes.

"It is wonderful to meet you Queen Elsa." His voice is very deep and it has a rumbling sound to it.

"I'm sorry but… have we met before?" I inquire with a slight tilt of my head.

He laughs, "No we have not your Majesty, but you have met my brother."

The tone of his voice opens my mind and the past hits me like rocks; I get a flash of a Hans's face, "You are a Prince of the Southern Isles." I state.

"Yes, I was going to tell you, I apologize for not stating it from the start. I know you probably don't want to trust me and I understand that completely. My family and I have talked about what happened, and we have been waiting for a good time to send someone to formally apologize for my youngest brother." He puts his hands up, "I don't expect you to want anything to do with me in a romantic way, I just want you to know that Hans is being punished for his crimes against you, your sister and your Kingdom."

I just stare at him. "Ah, ah well thank you. I'm glad to know that he is being punished. As you can see, I am fine, and so it's my sister," I gesture to Anna, who is forcing her oaf of a boyfriend to dance. "I would like to keep talking to others but please, do stay and enjoy yourself." I close my eyes and nod to him and walk away.

I look around the group of men and women that fill the ball room. I spot the man with the white hair. I see his bright blue and they meet mine. For a moment we stare at each other, he takes a step from the wall and I quickly look away. _I can't talk to him. Wait, why not? He is here for you._ I look back to the direction of where he was standing; my gaze is interrupted by a man with blonde hair.

"Hello my fair Queen of Arendelle, you are truly a stunning sight for my loveless eyes. You are a vision of power, grace and beauty. I am Prince Thomas of the English Channel. I have been looking for someone as lovely as I am to spend the rest of my life with and you, my dear Queen Elsa, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." A chipper man says to me before I even have time to take him in. I take a half a step back and look at him. He is blonde, slightly taller than me, light blue eyes, and dazzling smile. His red and white attire, it looks very military style.

"Oh, well hello Thomas. Pleased to meet you, so you are from the English Channel did you say?" I ask him.

"Yes, yes I am. We are known for our fish, sweet pastries…" The blonde man continues to talk but my mind wonders and my eyes follow it until they rest on a pair of bright blue eyes under a set of dark eye brows. I'm lost in his eyes. _Who is this white haired man? Who?_ "Shall we go get something to drink?" I snap my eyes back to Prince Thomas as he softly grabs my hand.

"Sure." I let him lead me while I turn my head to watch blue eyes follow me.

"Here your Majesty," Thomas offers me a glass of wine.

"Thank you." I look at Thomas's face as I take a small sip. He has a very attractive face. Soft yet sharp enough to be angular, "Are you part of the military?" I gesture to his attire.

"Well you see, I am part of the military back home but my outfit for tonight is a bit of an exaggeration. I am part of the branch that takes care of the…" My eyes wonder first this time not having time to think about what they are looking for. I spot him, he is closer now. His cold blue eyes still stare straight at me. I should feel uncomfortable under his heavy gaze but I don't.

I pull my gaze from his when I see Anna spinning around Kristoff. They are both laughing and dancing. I look back to the piercing gaze and then to the blabbing blonde in front of me. "Excuse me Thomas; I need to talk to my sister about something." I excuse myself, and hand him my glass. As I walk away I hear him say, "Of course my beautiful flower, I will wait here for you to return."

"Anna. I need your help." I say sharply as I place a hand on Anna's shoulder and she gasps.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asks looking to me, her eyes still a little shocked at my sudden appearance.

I pull her to the nearest wall, Kristoff follows her naturally, "I'm trying to figure out who this guy is…" I can tell my breathing is quick and I look and see my hands are shaking.

"Elsa, did someone try something? Did they scare you?" Kristoff asks, he noticed my hands before Anna.

Anna's mouth dropped open, "Did someone hurt you!?"

"Anna, Anna, keep you voice down. No, it is nothing like that. It's just, this man here. I can't stop meeting his gaze. His eyes have been on me constantly." I look to Kristoff who is looking over Anna's head to the crowd of people.

"The one with the white hair and blue outfit?" Kristoff asks, "The guy I was talking with earlier?"

I look to Kristoff, I catch Anna's confused glance between us, "Yes, him."

"He seems like a nice person, he isn't from around here. I have never seen anyone with hair like his; I think he is from somewhere very far away. Plus I'm pretty sure he is here all alone. You should give him a chance." The tall man smiles at me.

"Elsa he could be the one!" Anna excitedly claps her hands together. "Go talk to him!" She spins me around and pushes me away from them.

"Okay, I will." I look Kristoff, "Don't let her have anything else to drink."

Kristoff nods to me as he wraps an arm around Anna's thin waist. I hear Anna grumble something about only having had one drink.

I look at the faces of a few of the people I pass but I don't stop. My eyes are glued to the blue ones' head of me. He starts to walk toward me to from the wall he was leaning against. My feet stop as once we are close enough I can see in his eyes, the shape of snowflakes surrounding each of his pupils. His eyes flit away from mine.

"I noticed you've been watching me tonight." My voice comes out much softer then I planned it would.

His eyes stay on his feet as he shuffles them. He clears his throat and lifts his head, his gaze meeting mine. "I couldn't help it; someone as attractive as you covered in such beautiful ice and frost, its lovely and breath taking." His voice is smooth but edgy .

I feel blush ghost across my cheeks, "Wait, you could tell this is real ice?" I ask as I raise an eye brow.

He laughs and tilts his head back a little, "Of course I could." He lifts his hand to his mouth and blows. As he does so a snow ball forms in his hand.

My mouth hangs a gap. I look from the snow in his hand to his icy stare, "Who are you?"

**There it is! They have met! How will Elsa take finding out someone has powers like hers? Please drop me a review, I really wanna know what you all think. **


	5. Chapter 5- Jack

**Hey guys! I'm back already! :D Here is my next chapter… I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter Five- Jack**

I lean against the far wall from the nearest group of egotistical, over dressed, Princes. _Why did this drama have to happen right when the Queen decided to have a ball. I may as well be here in the middle of a war._ My eyes scan the room. I see the familiar blonde I spoke with earlier walking toward me. I push myself away from the wall and stand up straight, pulling at the bottom hem of my jacket.

"Hey there!" The large man walks over to me and he lifts his hand to get my attention.

"Ah, hi." I say blankly. _Really Jack? That's the best you could think of. Man this is going to be fun trying to talk to some old Queen._ "So, does the Queen have many balls?" I ask, mentally smacking myself for asking such a dumb question.

The larger man leans against the wall, his gray outfit looks just as new as mine, "No not at all. She is still getting used to having them."

"Still getting used to it?" I quirk an eyebrow, "Shouldn't she have had a ton of parties; ya know, all the jazz by now?"

He looks at me with a questioning look, "You really aren't from around here. She has only hand a hand full. Tonight is a bit different, this ball for the Queen to find a suitor. She has only been Queen for a little over six months. There was a bit of drama at her cor-" A loud voice cuts him off.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." I look to the front of the room and my vision tunnels.

_Whoa…_ I stare at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in all of my extended life. Her skin is pale, her hair, the lightest shade of blonde possible before it is white, and her eyes are a cold, sparkling, ice blue.

The loud voice then announces "Princess Anna, of Arendelle," quickly; a girl walks out and stands next to her sister, smiling from ear to ear. She is very pretty as well, I gather from the way the man next to me claps louder, then looking at his gray, purple, and pink suit that matches her dress, they are a couple.

"Wow, you are with the Princess? Impressive." I nod as I speak.

"Yeah, I am. Fate made sure I knew it is 'called true love'." He rubs the back of his neck and laughs.

My eyes travel back to the Queen, she is looking at me. I feel a hot pain in my chest but I can't get my eyes to look away from her. Her eyes flutter away from mine. _What is this feeling?_

I look to the line and groups of Princes who have started to form before the Queen. _Shit, if I want to talk to her I better get in line._ I look to the man next to me, "I better go get in line, see ya." I say as jerk my thumb toward the growing crowd and I walk off to it.

I hear the blonde man's reply after I see him getting pulled on to the ballroom floor behind the Princess.

My eyes find the Queen. She is talking to a tall man with light brown hair. I look at the twenty-five plus men before me, all of us seeking the Queen's eye. _I am never going to get to her at this rate. These men don't understand my power and, quite possibly, my life are at stake. Plus it's not like I can just us my powers here though and be like 'Hey Queenie, I need your help!' and then make it snow, yeah right. _ _I need her to notice me, take an interest. _I stand to the side of the groups of males but keep my eyes on the young Queen.

I really didn't expect her to be so beautiful, heck I didn't expect her to be under forty. I watch her as she talks to the prince. _She seems put off, I hope everything is okay. Wait, why do I care? I shouldn't really care. I just need her help to get my powers back. _I keep my eyes on her. _This is how I'll get her attention. I'll just keep watching her. Way to be Jack, creep level a million. _

I keep my eyes on her when the Prince bows and walks away. Queen Elsa's eyes find my, almost like she was trying to find my gaze. I think she was, after years of not being seen it is easy to tell when someone is looking for you. I take my chance and step forward to go talk with her but she takes her eyes from mine and turns away. Taking a few more timid steps toward her, I take a deep breath. _Stay calm Jack. So what she is insanely gorgeous? You talk with Tooth, yeah she is a good friend and part bird but she is pretty, how different can it be? _She turns back to me but a blonde man interrupts our connection. _Damnit… lost my chance again. _

I slump against the wall looking around the room. I watch the Queen's confused face stare up at the man. I see the Princess with her large, blonde boyfriend as he tries to take a glass from her hand before she downs it. I look back to Queen Elsa. _Look at me. _ I gaze into her eyes that I can see now, because the flamboyant Prince has shifted to her side. My gaze is hard and unmoving. Her eyes look beyond the man in front of her and scan the groups of people in her ballroom, they stop moving when they meet my hard stare. She turns her eyes back to the Prince as he grabs her hand. I feel a twinge of jealous in my gut. She walks with him and takes a drink in her small, pale hand. I move a tad closer to them hoping I can steal her away. They continue to talk, but her eyes quickly leave his face and spot my eyes again.

I look into her eyes and get lost. She is so beautiful. I really can't understand it. My eyes flick to her shoulder and I notice that there is ice on her arms. _How is that possible? Wouldn't it melt off of her? _I drat my eyes back to hers. I guess that's why I am supposed to talk with her about my powers, the cold doesn't bother her.

She looks away from me and too her slightly drunk sister who is dancing with her man, then right back to me, as if it was a casual move. I love the way it feels looking into her eyes. It's so nice to be seen by anyone, like that first day Jamie saw me it was wonderful, I was so happy I could have died. Being under her gaze is a different feeling though; it's warm and makes my knees feel weak. _Ew… what's wrong with me. I sound like a teenage girl!_

Queen Elsa shuts her eyes and looks away from me. She says something to the blabbing blonde and walks away, toward her sister. She looks like she is panicking as she talks frantically to her sister. _Crap! I scared her! _The man next to the Princess looks over the girls' heads and scans the room, his search stops on me. _Great… She thinks I'm a creep! Wait! That means she has noticed me! That's great!_ I smile a small smile and try to hide it. I fiddle with my cuff on my jacket to look busy while they talk. I let my eyes wonder up to quickly make sure guards aren't coming to throw me out. I hear, what must be the princess's voice shout out, "The one!" as she claps her hands.

_Got her. _I smirk as I look up and see the Queen gracefully walking toward me, her steps are controlled but have a sway to them that is hypnotizing. I take a hand full of steps to meet her. We stop about a foot or so away from each other and she speaks.

"I noticed you've been watching me tonight." Her voice is a mix of high, low, soft and powerful. In one word, her voice is prefect.

I look down at my feet, _Geesh… I really seem girlie tonight, I don't care._ "I couldn't help it; someone as attractive as you covered in such beautiful ice and frost, its lovely and breath taking." I make sure my voice as a bit of an edge to make her question.

She blushes and then one of her dark eye brows moves up, "Wait, you could tell this is real ice?"

I laugh, probably a little too loud and throw my head back, "Of course I could." I know my powers are weak but I haven't used them in hours so I must have a little in me. I lift my hand to my mouth and blow, forming a perfectly round snow ball.

She looks shocked and a little scared. _Great now I've really done it. I freaked her out by using magic._ "Who are you?" She questions me her face gets serious and her eyes shoot ice into my soul.

"The names Jack Fr-" I stop myself. _Wait. Is that what someone's name would be? Why not? It could work right? _"-Frost, of Overland." I wink at her.

She knits her eyes brows together as she inhales to compose herself, "Well 'Jack Frost' thank you for coming tonight. I am Queen Elsa, of-"

"Arenedelle, I know." I laugh and she smiles slightly even though I have just interrupted her. I stare at her rather awkwardly not knowing if she is going to speak or not.

She spills a wave of questions on me. "How can you do that? Are you cursed? Where is this Overland? I have never heard of it? We aren't trading partners so what are we?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your majesty, one at a time," I raise my hands in defense. "It's a power I have had for many years, no I am not," I laugh before answering her next question, "it is far, far away, and no we aren't. And quite honestly, I don't think we are anything, yet. I think we should become friends though, because I have some questions for you." I shift my weight and give her my "lady killer smile" as the other Guardian's call it.

She tries to hide a smile as a red dusts over her face. "Well Jack, I think I can do that." She smiles at me. "But, if I may ask, please don't do that again," she touches the snow ball, that is melting a little in my hand. "I don't want the people to see. The ball will be over soon, why don't you stay and I will talk with you then?" She takes her hand away and nods with a modest smile on her red lips.

"Whatever you wish, Queen Elsa." I reply as she walks away.

_Damn…. That went very smooth. I can't believe how calm she took that. I just did magic right in front of her and all she did was gasp and ask a few questions._ I make my way to the nearest door, as I do I at my right hand holding the now frozen sold snowball. _Wasn't it just melting? _I turn to the direction of the Queen with questions a blaze in my eyes. _Did she…? No way…._ I shake my head as I throw the snow ball off the balcony onto the deep snow that covers the ground below. _ It must be because I was coming over to the door. _I brush off my hands on my pant legs and lean against the door frame. I glace at the large clock on the wall parallel to me. It reads five until ten.

I see the Queen find my gaze. She waves cutely at me, I feel myself blush. _NO! I don't blush!_ I wave back to her. _Why do I feel so nervous? I have never been so worried to talk to someone in my whole life! It must be because I am still getting used to people other than guardians seeing me. That's it, that's got to be it, but talking with her came so naturally. I'll figure it out. _

**Well that's that. I hope you guys will leave me a review so I can know what you think. I feel like a made Jack a little OOC but he is in a different world and trying to make sure he can fit in… so yeahhhh hopefully it wasn't too OOC for him. I don't know I read some of it to my sister and she though t that it may have been a little bit /: please just drop me review and tell me if you think it was too bad. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- Elsa

**Gah… I hope you guys like this chapter… I don't really know how I feel about it /: Enjoy!**

**Black Ice**

**Chapter Six- Elsa**

I lower my hand as I finish my wave to Jack Frost, of Overland. I know that I must be blushing but I don't care at all. I look to the clock and read the face, the minute hand ticks right to ten on the dot.

I move to the front of the room, pardoning myself from the group I was talking with. I hear my name as I stand there with my hands in front of me waiting for silence. "Queen Elsa." A loud voice booms quieting the room.

"I give my thanks to everyone for coming here tonight!" I exclaim as loudly as I can and gesture out to them, "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to be here for this ball. I must admit, I have not yet made a decision on a suitor, but I will know soon enough." My eyes flick to Jack who has found his way to the center of the room; his eyes are already on me. I feel my stomach tighten and I take a deep breath and pull my eyes away, "Again, I thank you all. I will now take my leave, please do not rush out; enjoy the rest of your night." I finish my closing and bow slightly to the groups of royals before me. I notice they all bow back and then a roar of clapping comes over the crowd. I can't help but smile to myself. _It is so nice to not be seen as a monster anymore. _I turn and walk to the side door and take my exit.

I can feel my powers flurrying deep in my stomach as I sigh and lean against the wall on the other side of wall where the door is. _Done. _I smile as Anna and Kristoff run through the door.

"So how did it go!?" Anna asks jumping in my face.

"I asked him to stay after." I bite my lip, _should I tell them about his abilities? I have to tell her, and Kristoff comes as a package deal no, that not a big deal, not like he will judge._ "There is one thing you-"

"REALLY!? That is great! Is he coming back here now?" Anna questions as she bounces around.

"Anna, tell your sister talk," Kristoff comments as he places his hand over her mouth.

I'm guessing by the way he stiffens she must have licked the palm of his hand. "Thanks Kristoff, and yes Anna he is. Listen though. There is something strange about him, you noticed the white hair," I touch the curls on the side of my head going down my neck to my shoulder, "The blue outfit," I gesture to my dress, "The blue eyes," I look into my sisters eyes waiting for it to click.

Kristoff's eyes grow wide first and his hand leaves Anna's mouth. Anna's face follows quickly and her eyes widen. They speak at the same time, "He has a power over ice and snow."

Anna continues as she places her hands on either side of her mouth, "Oh my gosh! That is why you are so attracted to him! And why you feel nervous! That is awesome Elsa!" She grabs my hand, "There is someone like you, and you aren't alone." She smiles at me, her face flushed, the alcohol in her system is working its way through her.

"Elsa can you trust him?" Kristoff asks, _I love how protective he can be_.

"You are the one who told me to go talk to him!" I say loudly and punch, jokingly, at him.

"I know, I know, I know, but I didn't know that!" Kristoff lifts his hands defensively.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." I blast a harsh, cold wind from my hand and cover the mountain man's face and hair in snow.

He wipes it off, "Okay, good point." There is a small knock on the door behind all of us.

I turn to it and pull it open.

"Hey, your Majesty, it's a little awkward out here." Jack whispers, his cold eyes meeting mine. I push the door all of the way open and see the ballroom is empty. Jack can see Anna and Kristoff standing beside me.

"Hey," Jack says very casually as he looks to Kristoff, "I'm Jack Frost, of Overland. It's nice to formally meet you."

"Kristoff Bjorman," Kristoff reaches out to shake the smaller man's hand.

"I'm Anna! The princess, but that's probably obvious! It's great to meet you! How long have you had your powers?" Anna blurts it all out before I can stop her.

"Anna!" I snap and turn to Jack, "Sorry it wasn't my secret to tell but I wanted to let them know." I bite the inside of my bottom lip.

"No biggie! I'm not shy about them." Jack says as he draws a line with his finger and small snow flurries fall from it.

"That's amazing that you aren't." I blush and look down. "Would you like to go talk now?" I turn partly away from him toward the empty hallway.

"Yeah, of course!" He moves to stand next to me.

"I'm going to go put this one in bed." Kristoff wraps his arms around Anna, whose head is nodding. "See you later." He adds as they walk down a different path.

There is an awkward quiet between Jack and I as we walk, _I wonder why he hasn't said anything? Why haven't I said anything? I really need to work on being more social. _I shake my head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Jack asks, so he was watching me.

"Oh, just thinking about how I am not very social. It's something I have been working on." I look down at my gloveless hands remembering the past and how hard I tried to conceal everything to keep the ones I love safe.

"I understand that, in my home world not many people believe in me so they don't see me." He scoffs at his last statement, "It's getting better though, day by day people start to believe."

I pull my eyebrows together, "In your home 'world'?" I shoot a look at him and he stop in the hall.

"Ah yeah, I think of Overland as a different world." He smiles a crooked smile at me and lifts his shoulders.

"Ah, okay. So is it because of your power?" I ask.

"No, not at all, they love my abilities." He defends.

"That must be wonderful, they just accepted them right from the start?" My voice gets quieter with each word and my eyes move to the floor. _ That must have been wonderful, not having to conceal his powers his whole life. _"How long have you had your powers?" I ask as I place my hand on the doorknob into the royal library.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Well, I have had them for a long, long time." I push the door open and walk into the large room; I walk over to a table with a few chairs around it and sit down. Jack takes a seat in a chair across from me. "I had an accident a long time ago and that's how I got them." He leans forward across the table, his eyes staring through his lashing, his bright eyes meet mine. "Can I tell you my past, and my problem, and you not freak out?" the left corner of his mouth lifts and so does the eyebrow on that side.

I look at his face pondering what his past could be; could it be anything like mine? "Okay Jack Frost, what is your past?"

"No, no, no, you have to PROMISE," he made the word sound drastic, "You have to promise to not freak out, I can't afford for you to freak out. I really need your help." There is a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, I promise, I will not freak out." I lift my right hand to show my promise.

"Okay, so… when I was younger I went to ice skate with my younger sister, the bad thing is the ice was thinner than we thought and it started to crack, I pulled her off of the ice but in the process we switched places, the ice broke and I fell through. I used to have brown hair and eye." I look at his very white hair and insanely blue eyes. "I know, I know you think I'm lying but let me finish. I woke up some time after I fell through the ice and my hair had turned white, my eyes blue and my skin pale white, as well as ice cold. The first thing I remember seeing was the moon that is a big deal because I am a Guardian in my world," He pauses and puts his hand up, "Yes, I'm sorry I lied to you just a little while ago about my "world", Overland isn't my home, my home is the Earth, the same as you, but mine is a different Earth filled with technology and electricity, in some ways it is more advanced. Back to my life though, Guardians are the ones who keep the children of the world safe and protect their childhood. We each have our own things that we protect, mine being fun. I make things fun for them. The problem is," He pauses and takes a breath. "Sorry I don't usually talk this much. My powers are dying and I am worried that means I may die. I used to be able to make the best snow storms, the thickest ice, now," he stands up and pulls his jacket off. "This is the best I can do." He puts his palms up and two small wisps of snow. "I talked with the Man in the Moon, he chooses the Guardians, and he told me to talk with you about my powers. He said that the Queen of Arendelle can help me. I don't really know how you can but I really, really hope you can. I don't want to stop being a Guardian." His eyes look into mine with that pleading look even thinker than before.

I take in all off his story. _So, his powers are failing, he needs my help, I want to help him but I don't know what to do. If I help him that means he will leave. I don't want him to leave just yet; we have so much in common. _"Of course I will help you." I smile at him, "I have a couple of ideas of where we can go and what we can do. Can I ask you a question first?" _I have to ask, I know it doesn't matter but for some odd reason I have to know._ "Have you ever met anyone with powers like yours?"

"Never." His answer is curt; it makes me realize that he doesn't know I have my powers.

"It's late Jack, we should both be getting to bed," I see a light pink on his cheeks, "Not that way!" I blurt and blush. I compose myself, "I will show you to a guest room." _Why did that have to be so awkward?_

"Here is a room for you Jack, I will talk with you in the morning; breakfast is at 8:30. See you then." I turn from the door and walk away smoothly.

There is a knock on my bed room door. _I feel like I didn't sleep at all… _I sit up and push my hair out of my face and quickly braid it back. _Oh that's why, I didn't really sleep. I was too nervous about telling Jack I have powers similar to his. I just tossed and turned all night. _I get out of bed. _Today feels like an ice gown day. _I repeat my favorite moves to make my dress rise up over my night dress. I lift my arms to make my sleeves and then push backwards a little making my cape. _Lovely. _Grin at my dress in the mirror. _I love the freedom and power I feel in this dress._

I walk down the hall to the dining room and sit down as the food is laid out be for me. "You remembered we have a guest right?" I ask a cook setting the table.

"Yes your Highness." He replies has someone brings out three more trays of food, Anna's, Kristoff's and Jack's.

"Good, thank you." I nod to him as he walks away. I take my fork and start to pick at the pieces of meat. I look up at the sound of a door opening.

In walks Jack, his white hair a mess and pillow marks on his face. He is only wearing his dark pants, boots and his loose fitting undershirt, which is buttoned incorrectly.

_He looks absolutely adorable. _I try and hide my smile by placing a piece of food into my mouth.

"Good Morning Queen Elsa." He says before he yawns and rubs at his eyes. "I haven't slept like that in years. Being a Guardian I don't usually have to sleep, that" He jerks his thumb back the direction he just came from, "felt great though."

"I'm glad you found it comfortable. Please sit down." I tap the table in front of the chair closest to me. Look up at Jack from my plate. He is just standing there with his gaze fixed on me. "Jack?"

**There ya go! :D please leave a review and tell me what you think…I had a hard time with this chapter.. /: thanks for reading though!**


End file.
